


Race to The Edge: Healing Hands

by FallenSlayer17



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSlayer17/pseuds/FallenSlayer17
Summary: Two children of Chief's...One arranged married....and Dragons.! For Hiccup and Kara their lives are about to turn upside down, when they learn they are to be married to align their two tribes together. Together the face their future there on Berk and on the Edge. Come join them on their adventure.





	1. Profile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form How to train your dragon movies or tv series. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment.
> 
> This is my first time writing a story like this please leave kudos and reviews. I hope you enjoy!

Profile

Name- Kara Dawnson

Age- 18

Hair- Middle back in length, wavy, deep auburn hair, usually worn in a braid.

Height- 5'5

Eyes- stormy blue grey 

Occupation- Healer (both humans and dragons) and Dragon rider

Dragon

Name- Skydancer

Type- Light Fury (yes I am using the light fury from HTTYD 3 this story is AU after all and I like her)

Coloring- white body with very pale blue chest and under belly

Other Information-

  * Hiccup/oc
  * arrainged marriage
  * OC female is a staff fighter and archer
  * loves to sing


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own how to train your dragon movies and or TV series. I am borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

PROLOGUE

-Kara POV-

This is Dreka Island, it's filled with your usual green forest, long and deep caves, lush green fields, and a wide deep blue harbor. Dreka Island is also surrounded by a deep fog bank for most of the year due to this most of the archapelago is not aware of our existance. This a good thing I suppose, you see while other viking tribes sought was and death to dragons we Drekan's found Peace.

(picture not mine found it on google belongs to who ever did this)

Our home is filled with all matter of dragons some easy to find and easily identified and other not so easily identified. Such Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders for example and some like a Storm cutter and cloud dragons. We have found peace with dragons, generations ago our chief took a chance to befriend a dragon to find another way to live. While the Dreka tribe is filled with great warriors Drekans have always preferred healing peace over war. Not to say there wasn't trail and error because there was but our tribe has learned and grown since we have earned peace and rust with dragons. Everyone here has a dragon of some kind or works with them in some way. We have healers, farmers, trackers, hunters, fishers, and riders of all shapes and sizes. 

When we heard of what Berk had done with the dragons nest our tribe was thrilled and saw hope for a brighter future together. So, Dreka made themselves known to Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. For almost three years the two have created peace and trade but it felt like there was something missing at least the two Chiefs thought there was. They had decided to strengthen the bonds between the two tribes in a way that would change them forever and hopefully for the better. The two chiefs decided to have their children wed. Yes i said wed as in married, as in an arranged marriage you get the idea. From Berk the lucky person would be Chief Stoicks only son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III wow that's a long name and from Dreka it would be Chief Rivin's only daughter Kara, Kara Dawnson. Now hold on before you all go why don't these two know each other their tribes have been at peace for three years they should have met at least once. You see Kara had spent three years in private training o be a healer for both human and dragons, Her teacher was determind to this without any distractions around for Kara, so there is your explanation on why these two have not met yet. 

Anyway...........

In a few months time time Kara would leave Dreka Island and move to the Isle of Berk. There the first few days she would be there her and Hiccup would have a commitment ceremony, basically a formal courting annoucement. This was to last two years to allow both parties to get to know each other and well court before they got married. Now understand +Kara and hiccup both knew their duties to the tribes and understood that this may happen in their lifetime but honestly their parents could have told them in a better way. I believe Stoick told hiccup when he about to take off on his dragon but was so stunned that he fell right off and his dragon crashed, not the best of timing i tell you. Now Kara's parents decided to tell her as she was taking a drink and ended up covered in her drink via spit take, they regretted that themselves. So with much shock, yelling and some anger I mean really most everyone wants to find their own love the two accepted that this was going to happen. Kara had decided to be positive about the whole thing and look at it as an adventure and Kara loves those. 

Oh I should mention the chief's daughter Kara well she is... well...ME!

Yes I am Kara and to be honest i am nervous about all of this. I mean I am leaving my home and making a new one on an island i have never been to and living with people i don't know with a tribe I have no clue will even accept me. So for the past three months while things on Berk were being prepared (Stoick had decided I would have my own space in their house and added on another room for me and my dragon and at my request a little workshop to house my healing supplies for both dragons and humans) Hiccup and I have been trading terror mail in hopes of getting to each other a little before the commintment ceremony. I have to say it has eased some of my fears Hiccup is smart and kind and just as nervous as I am. We have talked abit about ourselves and about our dragons. We decided to leave what type of dragons out so there would be a surprise for both of us and only gave their names I wonder what type toothless is? I am sure he is just as curious as to what type of dragon Skydancer is oy is he in for a surprise. Would you like to see her?

Isn't she beautiful!

Now I have to get finish getting ready to leave my home and sail towards my new home, Berk. Tomorrow I set sail towards my future! ( A white dragon nudges and coo's at kara)

My apologies Skydancer WE leave tomorrow for a new adventure and new life and new Home. Turning towards the female dragon "there are you happy now Skydancer? The dragon then smiles and decides to leap nto her friend and cover her with dragon kisses making her laugh. 

"You know that doesn't come out Skydancer!"


End file.
